


Honor Among Thieves

by machinehead



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Blackwater Heist, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Spoilers, Starts Before The Events Of The Game, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinehead/pseuds/machinehead
Summary: ❝Even if I die tomorrow, at least I die free.❞Ethyl O'Driscoll's real identity had been stolen from her, her birthright, and her real family by the man she called her father. Ethyl wanted nothing more than to escape back to her roots, find her true calling in the world in something that doesn't revolve around violence.But the world has a funny way of fucking up your plans.





	Honor Among Thieves

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**❝THE MAN IN BLACK  
FLED ACROSS THE DESERT,  
AND THE GUNSLINGER  
FOLLOWED.❞**

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**❝LOVE COMES SLYLY,  
LIKE A THIEF.❞**

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**❝A HUNGRY DOG  
IS NEVER  
LOYAL.❞**

 

 

 

 

****

**━━ ﾐ♔ﾐ ━━**

**ETHYL O'DRISCOLL WASN'T** much of a gunslinging, lawless criminal that many assumed her to be due to the gang she associated with. She didn't rob, maim or rape her way across the country, unlike the men she ran with. But she did what she had to do to survive. The world around her wasn't a kind place, people weren't kind to one another — but when has that ever been the case? Ethyl did what she had to do to survive — things that she regrets in the long run.

But compared to her lowly father, she was a saint. Born and raised into a gang she had no reins in. A father known for his way of life, his brutality, and the amount of numbers he possessed that made him dominate the lands, while she was only known by her gang for being his property — his godforsaken daughter.

But her hatred for her father brewed deeply when she discovered he had buried a seed of lies deep within her developing brain, and they sprouted and grew enough that Ethyl truly believed he was a good man. But, the girl was smart, and after all those years of being raised by a mad man, raising her to become a soft, gentle woman, she discovered she had been conceived through the violence of a greedy man, ripped from her mother's arms when she was too young to remember.

Her real identity had been stolen from her, her birthright, her  _real_  family.

When Colm's secrets had been unveiled, Ethyl wanted nothing more than to escape back to her roots, find her true family and mourn her stolen childhood.

But the outlaw kind was slowly dying out, and remaining gangs were desperate to cling onto what's left of the wild west days, and gather up enough money to flee from the law. But she needed out now, she couldn't bare to see the man she called a father for over a decade. She didn't care about her high ranking within the gang, or how important she was as the daughter of an infamous outlaw, or how risky it was. She needed to leave this gang life, find her true family, find her true calling. So she fled. She ran as fast as she could and never looked back.

But her father had other plans.


End file.
